camp_crescent_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Template Guide
We have quite a few templates on this wiki and for varied reasons, so this page is show casing them all and how to use them properly. To see more about the relationship templates see here, for userbox templates see here, for user levels see here, for warning templates see here, for CTF Stats templates see here and for word bubbles see here, here or here. All Users Adoption Need to put a character up for adoption? Well once you have notified a member of the Administrative and Support Department, then put this template at the top of your user page. Once someone contacts you about adopting your character, please again notify someone in the Administrative Department so that the appropriate changes can be made to the User/Character Forum. Character Away Is your character not at camp right now? Maybe they are on a quest, or you've written them away for awhile so that you aren't role playing them, they've gone home maybe. You can put this template at the top of their page to reflect that. Again though you should contact someone from the Administrative and Support Department, so they can make the appropriate changes to the user/character forum. This can NOT be used if you are still role playing with the character, this is only for characters you may want to retire and not use, but you don't want to kill off either. Dead/Missing? Sometimes in the course of role play, a story line presents itself where the fate of the character in question is currently unknown, yet they are not at camp and not being role played. This template can be used to reflect that, but again, please notify someone within the Administrative and Support Department, so they can make the appropriate changes to the user/character forum. "My" Character Templates As this wiki will house hundreds of role play characters in the future, it can be rather difficult to keep track of who belongs to who, these templates should go on top of every character page that isn't formatted to reflect the owner of the character by another method. Single Owner Character Dual Owner Character Injured Character Is your character somehow injured in a serious enough way to they won't be role played for awhile? This template can be used to reflect that, however, there must be a valid role play reason for the character to be injured, and you need to inform a member of the Administrative and Support Department so that they can make note of this change. Dead/Ghost Has your character died? There are now two options, they can remain as a ghost with unfinished business and count as a minor character, or they can go to Hel and stay dead. Dead For characters not coming back as ghosts and will no longer be role played at all. Ghost For characters who have unfinished business after their death, and will be role played as a minor character. NOTE Ghosts will not retain any of their prior powers as campers. Planned Inactivity/Vacations Are you busy with school? Is your family planning a big vacation where you won't have internet access? Have no fear, we have a template you can put on your user page to let users know you will be away and when you will be back. This will also keep you from being marked as inactive, per our inactivity policy. Keeping Track of Characters If you would like to post on your user page, the number of characters you have, you may use this template. Bcrats, Admins & RB's ONLY Accepting Claims Once a claim is good enough to accept. 15:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC)}} Count Down Clock This is used for quest pages and voting pages, or anything that needs a count down timer. Special Events Closed We hold special events from time to time, as they generally involve the creation of special pages, at the end of the event we don't want to delete the pages, but people should no longer be role playing on them either. This template goes on the top of any special event pages that are no longer active. User Inactivity Once a user passes 14 days inactive, two things happen, they lose any type of Lt or Head spots on the wiki, if they are in a rb, bcrat or admin position, and have not informed anyone of their sudden absence, a vote may also be held for their demotion, as well as this template being put on their character pages. User Left Obviously no one stays forever, and in the course of time, users sometimes leave either knowingly with notice, or have disappeared. Sometimes it is easier to just delete the character pages of the users who left, but sometimes the users role played quite frequently and deleting would leave a gap in role play. When that is the case, this template may be put on those character pages, as well as taking off all categories, keeping only the category Characters Who Left. Special Character Sometimes in the course of role play events, special characters have been made, some currently still being used, for special functions that do not fall under the realm of a user's character counts. Aside from Admins and Bcrats, any other users with this type of character must have that character approved by an administrator. You will then place this template on that character's page. Charater of the Month Contest Winner To be put on the page of a character who has won the Character of the Month contest, allowing them to be counted as a Minor Character. Quests Quests Pulled If a quest is pulled early for inactivity or other various reasons, this template needs to be put on the quest page, in place of the count down timer, as well as having the category changed to Quests Ended. Quests Ended For quests that have sufficiently run their course and are now at an end, this template may be used, it will take the place of the count down timer, as well as having the category changed to Quests Ended.